Plank
Plank is the imaginary friend of Jonny 2x4 in the form of a plank of wood. Although he is claimed to be alive, he is never heard or seen moving on screen. However, Jonny seems to be able to understand what he is saying, but this is likely just Jonny's imagination. Ed also thinks that Plank is alive. It is unknown whether Plank really is alive or not due to hints of Plank moving, such as the scene in "Gimme Gimme Never Ed." In the episode, Eddy seems to dislike him for hurting him in various ways. Plank is enrolled in Peach Creek Jr. High and plays on the football team, along with participating in the annual school spelling bee, which he failed for not speaking. However, Jonny claims Plank did speak and spelled it right, causing Jonny to proclaim Nazz, who hosted the event, a wood hater and seek revenge, but forgave her by the end. Jonny became Captain Melonhead in the episode "Robbin' Ed." Plank became Splinter the Wonderwood, Jonny's sidekick, in the same episode. Plank seems to be the cause of most of his troublesome predicaments. Jonny even created parents and friends for Plank. About Plank Plank is nothing more than a 2x4 piece of wood who has been Jonny's best friend since he was a baby, he confirmed by Danny Antonucci as an inanimate object in the Season 2 Compilation DVD. Plank speaks and expresses through Jonny, with Jonny saying "Plank says..." when Plank wants to say something to someone other than Jonny, and moves around by Jonny carrying him to where ever he goes (however in the episode All Eds are Off, he is seen moving throughout the school campus with Jonny's assistance). However despite being an inanimate object he seems to have a personality and mind. Several instances has Plank shown signs of a having his own mind and personality. For example in the episode Gimme Gimme Never Ed, Jonny reveals he receives an allowance and manipulates the Eds to ride their death-defying (and poorly constructed) ride, the Requiem for a Whiplash for five dollars, despite Jonny's warning that Plank is just looking for kicks. Another instance of him showing signs of having a mind is in the episode Dear Ed, where Jonny and Plank break their friendship due to an unseen argument which presumably happened before the episode started. And in the episode Tinker Ed, he is seen reading the book, Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents in the school library as Jonny sits beside him mindlessly. He is generally accepted by The Kids and The Eds (Save for Edd, who thinks it's just a piece of lumber.), The Kankers uses him as a backscratcher. Plank is usually seen hanging out with the kids (only if Jonny is present) and is more than often seen nearby or with Jonny. Plank also seems to have some control over Jonny, in All Ed's are Off, Jonny has a hard time making decisions and cannot find much to do without him, and fails to last a day separated from him. another instance when he reads the Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents Book (previously stated above). Jonny is very protective of Plank and is willing to pick a fight with anyone who threatens to harm him. He is very moody when he is separated from Plank, seen in the episode "Homecooked Eds". Plank's is stated to be a male, as most of the the kids refer to Plank as he (if they're not referring him as a piece of wood) and is seen taking gym class with the boys. Old Plank Old Plank, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It", seems to have rotted over the years and still stays with Jonny. Half of his paint seems to have been rubbed off (similar to his mouth being wiped off in If It Smells Like an Ed) and he has been bleached white. He plays chess with Jonny a lot. Still old, Jonny and Plank have not yet parted even after 90 whole years. He appears to now help Jonny see things he doesn't notice since Jonny is blind in one eye. Plank's Family Plank's Parents appeared in "Postcards from the Ed". They appear to be very hyper tourists and carry a camera and a Hawaiian T-shirt. Eddy tries to give them a tour around the cul-de-sac but ends up losing their heads on the monkey bars in the playground due to Eddy's recklessness. In the end of the episode, the Eds up to a tree surrounded by wooden pirates and thugs, possibly either family members, friends, or close connections to Plank, as Jonny warns the Eds that Plank knows people. Aliases *Chunk of Wood *Chunk of Termite Food *Piece of Lumber (By Edd) *FrankenPlank ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw") *Timber the Dark Shard ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show") *The Wood (By Rolf) *Splinter the Wonderwood Splinter the Wonderwood Splinter the Wonderwood is Plank's superhero alter-ego, which is Captain Melonhead's sidekick. Splinter can become a transport for Melonhead and is also one of Melonhead's weakness. If the sidekick is captured and threatened, Melonhead gives up as he doesn't want anything to happen to his fellow friend. A prime example is in "Robbin' Ed", when Eddy (Professor Scam) threatens to spray Splinter with water if Melonhead gets any closer. Water is Splinter's only weakness (he's wood, after all). He appears in the episode "Robbin' Ed", and also in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, along with Captain Melonhead. Timber the Dark Shard Timber the Dark Shard is Plank's supervillain alter-ego, which is The Gourd's evil cohort. It is possible he retains all abilities from when he was Splinter (i.e. mode of transportation), and is probably still weak against water. He appears in the epilogue of The Movie, where Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood escape, badly beaten, and become The Gourd and Timber to get revenge on the Eds and their new friends. However, their schemes are cut short when Timber reminds the Gourd that the movie is over. Living Being? Fans often question if Plank is a living organism, due to how he appears to move and speak for himself. Danny Antonucci confirmed Plank is an inanimate object in an interview on the season two DVD. This leads the fans to believe that Jonny is the voice behind Plank, and uses Plank to express his rude feelings and do bad deeds. In the movie, he is shown being able to drive a large passenger bus. In another episode, however, he is seen reading a book about mind control, while Jonny sits there with a blank expression, implying that Plank is alive and is controlling Jonny's mind. However, this is more likely to be a joke. He is also able to grow a twig with leaves on which Jonny treats like an ailment. Note: He'd need to be a living organism to grow the twig but then again this is just a cartoon. Trivia/Goofs *There are five different characters that resemble Plank: Bob, Salty Sam, Sawtooth Cecil, his parents and the people he knows. *In the game FusionFall, while Plank isn't in the game, there are two giant replicas of Plank guarding the Fort and serving as its entrance. You also have to make a Fusion Plank so you can enter Fusion Edd's secret lair. *Ed seems to (at times) see Plank as a genuine living being just like Jonny, making him the only other person in the show to do so. But this is most likely due to Ed's overactive imagination, as in one episode he claims that Plank shouldn't speak, as he wouldn't hear him anyway. *The debate about Plank being real is similar to the Jib debate. *In his ID in the Invaded special, it says he is an Expert in Chinese Literature, This may be a reference to one episode where Jonny and plank end up going so far into Earth, they come out in China. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Crazy Times: Plank is at his most dangerous when gets his mouth erased, when he swells up in water, or when he gets separated from his friend, Jonny 2x4 after an argument. *It is known that Plank hates broccoli as revealed in "Will Work for Ed". Poll What do you think of Plank? A Plack of Wood A Plack of Wood with a smiley face drwan on to it The Quiet Type The Wild Type A Masked Hero Gallery Image:.jpg|"Say hello to my little friend!" File:You got Plank wet.jpg|"You got Plank wet." File:Plank beaten.jpg|Plank got after being beaten up by Ed File:Frankenplank.jpg|Franken-Plank File:Gimme_Gimme_Never_Plank.jpg|Happy Plank File:Edventures plankjump.gif|Super Plank in the GBA version of The Mis-Edventures Jonny.jpg|Jonny and Plank in EEnE: The Mis-edventures PS2 File:Eddy_Plank.jpg|Plank wearing Eddy's clothes. File:Jonny_and_plank_with_jawbreakers.jpg|YUMMY! File:Key_to_my_ed_09.jpg|I bet Jonny will lose. File:Plank perfume.jpg|"...Oh, look what those outlaws did to him?" File:Splinter.jpg|"Stay back! or the Sidekick get's it!" Image:Old Plank.jpg|Old Plank File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Urban Ranger Plank File:Giant_Jonny_Chew,only_50_cents.jpg|"Giant Jonny Chew, only 50 cents." File:Planks_mouth.jpg|"Get me a crayon for crying out loud!" Lunch Jonny vic.png|Plank and Jonny after winning in Lunchroom Rumble. File:Lunch Plank.jpg|First class lunch. File:Plank ID.jpg|Plank's ID Jonny and plank.jpg|Jonny, it wasn't that funny Plank mad.jpg|"PLANK'S GONE MAD!" Jonnyp2.jpg|Jonny and Plank being thrown into the air by a spring. Plankp.jpg|Plank with a Prank Master card nailed into his face. S.png|Plank 2x4! Splanlt.jpg|Plank the super hero Plankride.jpg|Plank on a fish ride. 180px-Plank.jpg|Plank from Fusion Fall See also *My Best Friend Plank *Jonny 2x4 *Urban Rangers Category:Characters Category:Pseudocharacters Category:Items